White Wedding
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: On the day Marlene and Sirius are set to get married it snows. Of course. What else would it do? Written for Astronomy: Oort Cloud assignment, and Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. I wrote this story for Astronomy: Oort Cloud assignment, and Holmes Mystery Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for Task 3 which was to write a story set on a snowy winter day/night. For Holmes Mystery Challenge I used the color prompt of Turquoise. I choose to go back to one of my favorite pairings Blackinnon. So I hope you all enjoy Sirius and Marlene's White Wedding.**

"I can't believe it's snowing today of all days," Marlene muttered nervously as she paced before the window of her house. Of course it would snow on the day she was set to become Mrs. Sirius Black. Because why should Marlene be able to have her beautiful outdoor wedding when she could be blanketed in snow instead.

"Maybe it's for the best that this is happening," Lily said as she stood trying to get Marlene to relax. Marlene had to admit the turquoise of Lily's gown look good against her red hair. "Think of it this way. It'll look more magical in the photos."

Marlene hadn't thought of it that. Of course Lily was right. The snow covering everything would give it a more magical vibe. The only problem being that Marlene would probably get washed away in the sea of white. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and Lily shook her head.

"Don't do that," Lily chided. "We just got your hair perfect and probably won't have time to do it over again."

"Lily," Marlene laughed, "I don't think Sirius is marrying me for my hair."

Marlene walked over and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked every bit the perfect bride she had imagined she'd look on the day of her wedding. Huge white puffy dress like the princesses wore in the movies Lily and her used to watch. Her blonde hair was done in the perfect updo that her and Sirius would be destroying later. Her makeup was minimal as usual because didn't like looking fake. She wanted to look like her on her wedding day. She had admit Lily did a great job. She was glad her best friend had agreed to be her Maid of Honor.

"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked.

"This time tomorrow we're both going to be married women," Marlene laughed. "Can imagine what our younger selves would be saying if they could see us now?"

Lily laughed and nodded. "I can see younger Marlene kicking your butt for even talking to Sirius Black," she told her friend in laughing tone. "Sirius used to tease you so bad when we were younger."

"And your younger self would be asking if you hit your head," Marlene laughed alone with Lily. "Because that is the only way you'd ever get close to James Potter."

"Did I hear my name?" asked James poking his head.

"Are they talking about us, Prongsie?" Marlene heard Sirius's voice on the other side of the door. "Let me hear."

"Don't come in here, Sirius," Lily called out the door. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Lily," came Sirius's voice.

"Don't Lily me. Shoo. Go bother one of the caterers or something."

"Your no fun."

"You'll thank me later."

Marlene heard Sirius and James go muttering off. She put her hands on her hips as she turned to face Lily. She wasn't planning on doing anything else traditional besides the dress.

"Lily, you didn't have to send him away," she told her friend.

"But it's bad luck, Mar," Lily told Marlene. "Let's go. We've got to get over to the church before Sirius thinks he can try to take a peak at you again." At Marlene's look Lily replied, "It really is bad luck. My cousin's fiance saw her in her wedding dress and they ended up getting a divorce at least five years later."

"That won't happen with Sirius and I," Marlene told Lily as they got into Lily's car.

The ride to the church was pretty quiet. Marlene looked out the window at the scenery as it raced past her window. Godric's Hallow was very pretty in the snow. Her thoughts turned to her wedding venue. She couldn't believe that Sirius had talked her into having their wedding behind the church over looking the graveyard. The graveyard of all things to overlook at a wedding. She was starting to think maybe Sirius was going through an emo phase as he entered his twenties.

"I see you," Sirius crowed as the car came to a stop. "I see you. I win!"

"Get out of here, you child!" Lily screamed. "James come get your friend before he ruins everything."

"I'm going," Sirius sighed. "Don't be such spoil sport, Lily."

Sirius gave Marlene a quick peck on the lips before running away from the scowling Lily. Lily turned Marlene back to her so that she could look over Marlene's dress.

"You've got the items I gave you earlier still?" Lily asked anxiously. "Right?"

Marlene nodded.

"Good. That should counter act Sirius seeing you in your wedding dress." She heard the guest getting impatient as they sat outside in the falling snow waiting for the wedding to begin. "Let's get you married lady."

Marlene nodded as she followed Lily towards the door way that would lead to her future. The music struck up as she entered the doorway and her father took her arm and they began the walk down aisle. She smiled upon seeing Sirius looking the most serious he'd ever looked in his life. He looked very handsome in his black suit. James looked pretty good in his suit too.

The walk was too short in her mind but she didn't mind because that meant that she got to be with Sirius again. She smiled as Sirius took her from her father. She didn't hear the words that pastor was saying but she knew when she was supposed to answer with I do. She felt Sirius slip the ring on her finger and then kiss her.

The rest of the day was one big party and that was exactly the way she wanted. She'd had her dream wedding even thought it had snowed the whole time.

"I can't wait see the picture," she heard Sirius say to someone as snuggled up against him and fell into a peaceful sleep. They'd have forever together or at least that was what she had thought.

 **I hope you all enjoyed White Wedding.**


End file.
